


Yukio Okumura x Shy Reader

by Deadpuff



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadpuff/pseuds/Deadpuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah you got attacked by a demon, but did you die?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yukio Okumura x Shy Reader

Just half an hour, that's just ten minutes three times. I can do that, I can get through ten minutes three times. You thought to yourself, absently resting your head on one of your hands. Currently, you were in Advanced English,listening to the scratch of led on paper. 

Grasping your pencil, you doodle in the margin of your notes. Normally you would be hyper-focused on your work, but you had finished early. And you had finished your project. And your homework from the all your other classes. 

You weren't exceptionally smart, but you were efficient, crazy efficient. 

Your eyes darted back up to the clock, twenty-five more minutes. Ugh, you sighed. This class was going on forever. 

A few chairs ahead of you, another student looked up.

Yukio Okumura... 

He had finished early as well, you could tell, although he was working on something else. You leaned to the side, trying to get a better look. It looked like a report of some kind?

A police report!? Why did he have that?

Was he some kind of thug? 

Oh man, the student representative being a thug! 

As if sensing your surprise, Yukio suddenly turned to look over his shoulder. You immediately looked down at your paper (y/ec) eyes focused on your printing. You could feel your face turning red, was he looking at you? 

You refused to raise your head, suddenly overwhelmed with shyness. It wasn't until the bell range that you finally glanced up again. He was packing his things. Relieved, you waited until he got to his feet to leave before putting your stuff away.

Clutching your bag to your chest, you followed the rest of the crowd out, your face finally beginning to cool. You hoped nobody had seen that exchange, ugh. As you looked down at the print on of your book bag you bumped into the person in front of you. 

"Oh, s-sorry!" You managed. 

"No worries." They replied curtly. You looked up from your bag. Long coat, dark brown hair, lovely teal eyes and dark framed glasses.

Yukio.

Fuck.

You felt your face turn reddening again. 

He wouldn't see that expression again, nope!

"Ineedtogosorry." You said, all in one word. With that, you stepped around him and all but ran back to your dorm. 

 

 

When you got to your room you flung open the door and flopped onto your bed. "Why am I so... ugh." You groaned into your pillow, tossing your bag from your arms to the floor. 

Why was he so attractive?

Why did he have to be in your class?

Why him?

Why me?

 

You puffed a sigh. If only you weren't so shy. If you just had the confidence to say something to him without stuttering and turning red, maybe you could work something out.

Well, that was a bit of a stretch.

He was always swarmed by cute, pretty girls, why would he ever pick you?

 

You rubbed your face, supposing you could read. Grasping your bag you rummaged through it. Your book... Where was your book!? You flipped the bag, dumping it out on the floor. Gone! Shit!

 

You had to return that to the library tomorrow, now what!

You must have left it in class! Your track record with the librarian was perfect, you wouldn't dare let this happen. Shoving open your door, you marched down the hall, back outside. On Campus it was dark, with few students mulling around. 

 

There was a cool breeze and you rubbed your arms, should've grabbed a coat.

Crossing the ever-green lawn you made your way through the buildings. It was hard to see, the streetlamps were strangely dim, like something was sucking up their energy. 

Creepy.

 

You approached the English building, but it seemed to be blocked off.

What? That was weird. 

You debated turning back, but you were at a really good part! And if you left it someone might steal it... 

Steeling yourself, you ducked under the saw-horse blocking your path and made your way to the English building. 

There were no cops or anything. Maybe they just blocked it off to clean, you were sure the custodians would understand. 

Walking through the halls you heard your steps echo. 

There was silence for a while, as you turned the corner into your English class. The door was open...

You peeked inside. It was empty. 

Stepping in, you walked to your desk, and there your book sat, propped up against the leg. It must have fallen out as you were putting your things away. As you bent to grab it, you felt a sudden weight on your back.

"H-huh!" You gasped, straightening. The weight flopped onto the floor, and you heard claws scrabble but didn't see it. A rat? Sudden pain hit you as little teeth bit into your calf. A shape materialized. Not a rat, rather, some kind of lizard creature with two heads. It had long claws and scrabbled fast along the floor. 

It circled you, hissing. 

"Get away! Agh!" You gasped, backing away from it. It shot at your feet again, and you hopped onto your chair. 

As you yelped, someone burst through the door, brandishing a gun. Two shots ricochet by your chair, scaring the little beast away from you. 

Another shot rang, and the lizard vanished into ashes. You looked to your savior; Yukio.

"(Y/N)! What are you doing here!" He asked, approaching you. You were too pumped on adrenaline to blush this time, just looked down at him from your chair.

"M-my book." Was all you managed to say, raising it.

He looked away, as if thinking deeply and you staggered down from your chair, faltering as your calf began stinging furiously. Sitting on your chair you raised your pant-leg to view it. There was a crescent shape where it had bitten you, another slightly above it probably from the other head. It was darkening in colour, and black spidery veins were extending from the wound.

 

That couldn't be good. Yukio looked over, sheathing his gun. He crouched before of you. "May I?" He asked, you looked away, nodding. "He raised your pant leg again and examined the wound pressing here and there, making you wince. 

"It's a temptaint. The little lizard creature was a demon. I saw it earlier today and came int o clear it out." He explained, as she rotated your leg. "This demon is a member of the salamander family. It's venomous." He said, looking up to you. You managed to look him int he eyes this time. 

"I need to treat it." He went on, and you nodded. He took your hand, helping you to your feet. 

"Can you walk?" He asked. And you nodded, although when you took a step forward you pitched, your leg suddenly terribly weak. You cried out, it was like your veins were on fire.

"Agh!" It was like with every pulse of your heart it got worse.

Yukio cursed under his breath, and lifted you up princess style. He was very strong, and moved swiftly to the cleaning closet door.

You were confused, until he unlocked it, and the broom closet transformed into a whole other room. Were you hallucinating? You couldn't tell. Doorways passed by in a blur, and you phased in and out of consciousness. 

You must have fully passed out, as when you awoke you appeared to be a in a room. One side was tidy and clean, with neat stacks of books, and hanging herbs. The other side was littered with clothes and manga. Where were you?

Sitting up slowly, you felt your leg pulsate dully. A damp cloth had been placed on your head and an IV was stuck in your hand, feeding a strange white liquid into your veins. As you surveyed all of this Yukio entered the room, looking pleased. 

 

"You're awake." He said calmly, looking you over. He approached your bed side, er, his bedside you assumed, and checked the IV line. 

"How do you feel?" He asked. He was wearing a warm smile that made butterflies flutter in your gut. 

"'M okay." You said shyly. 

"Glad to hear it. Do you need anything?" He asked. You shook your head sheepishly. 

Despite just waking up you felt tired. Your body still fighting off the poison. 

He stood, making to leave and before you could catch yourself you blurted out, "Don't go." He turned, looking surprised, and you looked away again. 

"I don't wanna be alone." You managed, sinking back down. He nodded understandingly and you were afraid to look at his face. He might have that uncomfortable look in his eye that he had when the other girls pestered him. 

He pulled up a chair from his desk and brought it up to your bedside. 

You tugged up the blanket you were under until it was at your chin. It smelled like him, like boy and mild cologne. 

You closed your eyes, and he gathered a book from off his nightstand. He cracked it open to a page and began reading. You peeked, and saw his eyes looked relieved, maybe even... content? Not at all uncomfortable. You glanced to the book, it was... your book? 

He looked to you and you rolled over, did you hear him chuckle? He began reading out loud, from the top of the page you had marked. You didn't ask him to do that! ...Not that you minded. 

You dozed off after a while. Your dreams only disturbed when a feather light touch brushed your hair from your face. Or perhaps it was part of your dream, you were unsure. 

After a few days of sleep, you were back on your feet. Although your contact with Yukio didn't break. Three days meant a lot of missed homework, and Yukio made it his personal duty to catch you up. You studied at his dorm, usually cross-legged on his bed. He insisted even after you were well caught up that you still come over, saying it was 'safest' and he could 'monitor your health.' Although you felt totally fine. 

Regardless, you humored him, and offered tips on efficiency. Seems he was always swamped with reports and school plans. 

 

 

On one such night, as the two of you whispered to one another about your latest English essay he did something unusual; he reached over and grasped your hand. You were surprise, but didn't become flustered. Being with him so often had desensitized you, and you found it comforting to be in his presence. 

It seemed it was his turn to be flustered, and his teal eyes looked away from yours. 

He traced circles on the back of your y/sc hand. 

"I really like spending time with you." He said, his voice barely above a whisper. You had to lean in to hear him, which made him flustered, which kind of made you flustered. 

"M-me too." You managed. His face deepened red.

"I was wonder, if... You," He looked up to your face "Would go out with me?" He finally said.

You were taken aback. 

"Of course!" You said, a little too loud. Rin stirred in his bed across the room, and the both of you froze. When his snores resumed, you both breathed a sigh of relief. 

 

He squeezed your hand, and you felt the moment needed a little something more.

Your confidence was strong. You closed your eyes.

In the dim light of Yukio's lamp you pressed your lips to his.

 

He did not shy away, rather pulled you close. Seeing as you were leaning forward, you lost your balance, falling into him, and the two of you rocked back onto the floor. 

Soft kisses became rougher and more frantic.

 

Needless to say your study night together became a little more interesting. 


End file.
